This invention relates to a gas mixture-separating device provided with a membrane and more particularly to a gas mixture-separating device comprising two separation cells, one being an enrichment separation cell provided with a membrane, and the other being a dilution separation cell similarly provided with a membrane.
The known separation cell used with a gas mixture-separating device includes the type containing one or two kinds of membrane. The membrane is made of, for example, silicone rubber, palladium, polytetrafluoroethylene or cellulose acetate.
The prior art separation cell system in which each cell was provided with one or two kinds of membrane still had a small separation factor per unit separation cell. Therefore, the conventional separation cell system had the drawback that to attain high enrichment or high dilution, a considerable number of separation cells had to be assembled in the cascade form. Consequently, demand has been made for development of a gas mixture-separating device in which each separation cell has a large separation factor.